The Sweetest Mistake
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: "Ne, Naru, I really love you but you just think of me as a stupid assistant, right?" Love, though it's such a simple emotion, why is it that just as you fall in love, things get difficult?


Author's Note: I started thinking how Mai would be if she had met Naru at an early time and this pops up. So obviously this is an AU and there will be some OOCness. I will warn you: This is a sad story and also Gene is a girl (Gina) and not related to Naru.

* * *

><p>The Sweetest Mistake<p>

Mai, a nineteen-year-old girl, was making her way to her work, Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR for short. It had been two years since she started working here and those years where the best and worst times for her.

When she arrived at the front door, Mai started thinking how she ended up working in the first place.

* * *

><p>Flashback (Two years ago)<p>

Mai's P.O.V

_This was it. Today's the day, I'll finally confess to that tea-addicted narcissist. I have been waiting for so long for this and I'm not going to run away from these feelings anymore. I love him, his smirk, his smile, his care, his cockiness, his blue enchanting eyes, and his way of thinking. Everything. I love everything about him. So obviously I have to confess now before I lose my chance._

I snapped from my thoughts when I noticed some people staring at me because I was standing on the middle of the crowd with a blush painted on my face. I quickly ran to Naru's, the blush still in place.

When I was in front of Naru's door, I took a few breaths and then, I rang the doorbell. The door opened and revealed a seventeen year old boy, looking pale, without sleep and stressed.

"Naru, are you okay? You don't look good," I asked a stupid question and stated the obvious worriedly, completely forgetting why I came here in the first place.

Naru looked at me plainly and answered emotionlessly, "That is none of your business, and really Mai, are you worse than an idiot? How can I be okay when I don't look good? Also, what are you doing here?"

I froze. I had totally forgotten the real reason why I came here for, and now that I remembered I don't know what to do. Will I tell Naru or will I just save it for later? I didn't want to tell now but I already promise to do it now. I kept on thinking of what to do that I didn't notice Naru speaking.

"Mai, have you seen Gina?" I looked at him. His voice was different. It was still emotionlessly but you could tell that there was a hopeful and worry tone in it. I felt my heart ached. _Why does he always show worry when something involves Gina? Does he love her more than a friend?_ At that question, my heart ached more but I kept a façade, so he wouldn't see me break, wouldn't see how much I love him, and wouldn't see me in so much pain because of it.

"No…is she missing?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Of course, I'm not stupid as Naru proclaimed me to be. I just hate showing that side of me.

Naru rolled his captivating blue eyes and said, "Obviously since I'm asking."

"…found anything yet?" I asked again even if I knew the answer. Wow, I have the worst luck ever. First, my parents died when I was young. Second, I met and fell for someone so difficult. And lastly, the day, when I was confessing, was the day Gina just had to disappear. I don't have anything against Gina. In fact, we're bestfriends but I can't really help feel jealous of her. She had everything I wanted, beauty from inside and outside, a family who cared for her and now Naru, the one and only person I fallen in love with.

"Of course, I have. Maybe that's the reason why I was questioning you about it," Naru answered sarcastically.

"Well, then, why don't we set up a searching group to find Gina?" I suggested looking down, afraid he would see me in tear. I didn't want my selfishness hurt Gina and Naru. I didn't want Naru to love Gina but I wanted him and Gina to be happy. They're both important to me. That's why I won't interfere with them. _I would endure all the pain just for them._

Silence…

"You know that's the first smart thing you had ever suggested."

And that's how SPR started to find Gina.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Mai felt some tears, falling from her cheeks. It didn't take a genius to know she was crying.

'No! I have to stop crying. Didn't I already promise not to cry?' Mai thought as her tears continued to fall. She tried to wipe them off clean but her tears just kept on falling.

After a few moments of silent crying, she finally stopped. She took a mirror from her bag and observed herself. She had red eyes from crying and her hair was a mess. 'Now, how am I going to explain my face?'

She sighed. She knew that her co-workers would want to know what happened and hurt the one who made her cry. She then tried to think of another way to prevent them from knowing. Well, for her, not going to work would only make them worry. They're so overprotective.

She took a breath and opened the door. She hoped that no one would notice her. Unfortunately for her, luck was not on her side. "Mai, what are you doing and where have you been?" she heard a familiar voice asked annoyedly with the hint of worry and concern. She turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see her cry.

Natsu, Shibuya's former playboy and Mai's bestfriend, stood near the door, arms crossed, looking at Mai intently. She and Natsu met in an awkward situation where they had to go hiding from some angry parents. Later, they became friends to bestfriends. Natsu was also the one who helped Mai understand her feelings for Naru and the one who always watched over her and comforted her. Now that Mai thought about it, Natsu never told her why he quit being a playboy.

She shook her head from her thoughts and greeted him, "Sorry. I'm late, Natsu. Something came out."

Natsu merely looked at her and then grabbed her hand, dragging her to the kitchen. Mai sighed as she knew nothing escape his eyes.

When they were in the kitchen, Natsu let go of Mai's hand and crossed his arms. "Explain."

Mai said nothing not because she didn't understand but because she didn't want to answer. Natsu sighed at her selfishness of keeping her problems to herself.

"Fine," he said suddenly. "I won't ask anymore but you really should fix yourself."

"Yeah. You're right," Mai smiled as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p>Natsu's P.O.V<p>

_Only an idiot would smile like that but I guess I'm also an idiot for loving someone like her._

I looked at Mai and frowned when I saw her face. Her eyes were red that it was obvious that she had been crying. I hate that look. It didn't fit with Mai's beautiful face. I hate it more when Naru was the cause of it. Of course, I knew he was the reason because I was always watching her, feeling her sadness and comforting her. I was always with her, yet her eyes were always looking at someone else but I couldn't blame because it was my fault. I fell for someone who loves someone else. I can't help it. I just love…!

"-tsu! Natsu!" I heard Mai's voiced loud and clear that it interrupted my thought which I was thankful for. I didn't know if I have enough self-control in stopping myself from telling Mai about my feelings for her if I didn't try to deny it. I remembered that she called for me, so I asked what she wanted to talk about.

She shamefully looked at me asked, "Do you think you can help me in making my tears unnoticeable?"

I thought for a minute and then I remembered what my sister usually did when she hid her tears from her boyfriends who broke up with her. "Watch your face."

"Okay. I'll do that but first, do you want some tea?" she asked. She created a habit of making for everyone due to Naru.

"Nah. But you better make some for Naru. He's too grumpy without your precious tea," I answered truthfully. I was the unlucky person who had to make Naru's tea. My tea was delicious but for some reason, it was bad and too sweet for Naru. I wondered why Mai's tea was different from mine. She just did what was natural and the same as mine, yet Naru seemed to love it.

_Maybe just maybe it's because Naru like Mai as Mai like him_. At that thought, I frowned and shook his head, trying to stop his thoughts. He looked at Mai who was now making tea. If that were to be true, then, I didn't know what I'll feel. Would I be happy for Mai or sad for myself?

I face palmed and thought annoyedly, 'Can't I stop thinking about it? It's giving me a headache.'

"You okay?" I heard Mai asked worriedly and I gave her a small smile meaning 'yes I'm fine'. I didn't want her to worry about me but I did like the attention she's giving me.

Mai smiled back and took the teas, she made, to our co-workers. I helped, seeing as there were too many for her to carry. We both gave the teas starting from Ayako, a miko, Bou-san, a monk, Yashu, a college student, Masako, a medium, John, a priest, Lin, our childhood friend and guardian, Madoka, our childhood friend as well and Lin's girlfriend and last but not the least, Naru, our boss and you know what.

"Here, Naru," Mai said as she gave Naru his tea with a smile. She stood and waited for Naru to say 'thank you' but of course that's impossible. She glared at Naru.

Naru remained unaffected with Mai's glare. He continued to look at his notebook and said plainly without looking at her, "Stop standing there like an idiot and get back to work."

"Hmph. You could at least say 'thank you', Naru," Mai complained, glaring at Naru. It had been a routine of ours to start the day like this.

Naru looked at her to argue but he stopped and looked at Mai's eyes intently. _Don't tell me…?_

"**Were you crying just now?"**

That question made me and Mai stare at Naru nervously. I thought Naru noticed this cause he asked, more like commanded, yet again, "Well, are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to answer my question?"

"Um…well…"

I noticed Mai was trembling, her eyes closed to crying, her voice shaky and husky. I also noticed Naru was showing another emotion other than his usual self. It was anger yet at the same time it wasn't. _Could it be… jealousy?_

I shook my head. _Why would Naru be jealousy?_

"Fine. I don't care but if this effect your performance at work. Then, I suggest you find another job," Naru's voice captured my attention. _What did he just said? He was threating Mai that he was going to fire her! That's just sick!_

Naru got up from his sit and went to his office. He stopped as he was about to reach the doorknob. "And Mai, start being useful and use your dream to find Gina."

He went to his office, leaving a stunned Mai, a furious me and disbelieving co-workers.

"It's fine, Mai. Noll's just tired," Madoka tried to comfort Mai but her eyes says otherwise. She couldn't believe that Naru acted like that. Yes, Mai and Naru argued but it never turned out to be like this.

Mai said nothing as she closed her eyes. It took all my control to stop myself from hugging her, comforting her and taking all her sadness. I then saw her smile, a fake smile full of dullness, sadness and loneliness. She excused herself, still with her dull smile and now with lifeless eyes which was once full of life and happiness.

She ran. I didn't follow her because right now, there was something else I needed to do. I needed to beat someone up and I knew the perfect victim.

I knocked loudly at Naru's office. He didn't answered nor opened the door so I knocked again, louder and angrier. If I didn't know better, the door would have been broken by now.

After four hundred years, Naru finally opened the door. He looked at me with pure annoyance but there were two emotions I couldn't identify. "What?" he asked like he didn't do anything bad when he made Mai cry.

I grabbed him by his collar. I didn't care if the others would try to stop me. I would not stop.

"You're what's up! How could say that to Mai?"

"I was merely telling the truth. I don't pay her just so she can slack off," Naru stated calmly not bothered with my actions.

I punched his so perfect face, leaving a dark color on it. I turned to find Mai but I stop as there was something I've wanted to say for a long time.

"**If you're not going to take her then I'll take her all to myself, Naru."**

I left and went to Mai's apartment. I didn't need permission to enter since I have a spare key.

* * *

><p>Mai's P.O.V<p>

It's so dark. All I could see was darkness that made me feel so unwanted, unneeded and unloved. Loneliness ran through my body. This was my second feeling this. My first was when my parents and I knew it wouldn't be my last. All my happiness needs a repayment that is equal to the happiness I received.

I felt my eyes grew weak, so weak, from crying. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. I wanted to move on but I couldn't. I wanted to act as if nothing happened but it's so hard to act as if everything's fine when it's not. My heart couldn't take the pain. It wanted to, so badly, tell someone anyone the pain that I kept for so long.

I heard the door of my apartment opened. I knew it was Natsu because he has a spare key and because he is the only one I could lean on, the only one to comfort me and the only one to care for me so much.

Sometimes, I wondered why I didn't fall for Natsu instead. He was a know-it-all who was sometimes mean or nice but he was always taking care of me and was always making me laugh. I love him but not as much as I love that stupid-tea-addict-narcissist-idiot-scientist. And I hate myself for that.

I felt someone hugged tightly in a comforting way.

Natsu.

"Can't you stop loving him?" he asked desperate to stop me from crying. He really hates it when I cry.

"I…! I don't know, Natsu! But I want to stop," I cried, returning his hug, wetting his top.

"Then stop," Natsu said like it's as easy as that. _Easy for you to say, idiot!_

"I can't! I keep on falling and I don't know what to do!" I know this isn't like me but I couldn't stop the pain. I just want to be loved! Is it too much to ask for?

"…then, fall for me instead," Natsu said as he slipped his lips unto mine. My eyes widen from shock. _Why is Natsu kissing me!_

I recovered from my shock and tried to pull away. _This isn't right! I can't use Natsu as a replacement for Naru!_

"Mai, please stop resisting. I can't bear to see you like this. I love you. Can't I be the one instead?" His voice was so desperate, so sad on my mouth that I couldn't make myself push him anymore. _I'm sorry, Gina but I can't wait for Naru anymore and I'm sorry, Naru it took a while for me to move on…_

"No, Mai. Please wait for Naru. He really loves you!" a voice in my head said.

'Sorry, Gina but I can't wait for something that will never be and hurt someone in the process,' I thought sadly. I decided and no one can stop me with my decision.

* * *

><p>Naru's P.O.V<p>

I, a genius, didn't know why I acted like what I did a while ago to Mai. I just couldn't stop the annoyed feeling I felt when Tanaka Natsume, or as Mai like to call Natsu, seem to know Mai's secret when I don't. It's irritating. I had known Mai for as long as I remember but she told her secret to someone who she just met coincidentally! Shouldn't she trust me more?

I ran a hand on my hair. Even if Mai wasn't here she still evaded my mind so easily without her knowledge.

"Mai, why do you always do this to me?" I asked no one in particular. Everyone left after Tanaka-san's outrage to look for Mai. I remained, wanting to have some alone time to think about what happened, why I did it and why I can't stop thinking of Mai.

I always love her tea not too sweet not too bitter. I always love her smile that brings light to my dark world. I always love her attitude. It brings joy to my dull work. I love everything about her not that I will tell her anyway.

I sighed. I couldn't tell my feelings when I know she could never like anyone like me. I'll just cause her pain and I know she is better with someone who can give her the affection she need. I am out of her league and I know I'll never be near.

The door opened and I widened my eyes to see Mai standing, smiling like nothing happened.

I was about to question her when she said cheerfully but with a tone of someone leaving, "Ne, Naru, I really love you but you just think of me as a stupid assistant, right?"

_Silence…_

I stared at her like she grew another head. Her face was with a cheerful yet serious expression that I never saw before. I stopped staring when I noticed I was showing a very surprised face and said indifference, "Mai, I never said that I only think of you as a stupid assistant. You are important to me."

Mai smiled wider, coming near me, putting her lips on mine. She pulled away after a while and then, said, "No, I am nothing to you, Naru."

She went to leave but she stopped when she was near the door. She turned around and smiled at me. "Gina's in the Shibuya Hospital. She's in a coma and she's waiting for you."

I widen my eyes at her statement but before I could react she already left. _Did she say what she just said?_

'Yes, Naru. She did so will you stop looking like an idiot and stop her or you'll lose her forever!' a familiar voice said angrily.

I didn't acknowledge her presence since I needed to see Mai now.

I ran fast to catch, not caring about anything else than seeing her.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

The sky turned dark. Tears of the sky fell down. Three people, different with each other, experienced the sadness in falling in love but can fate change those sadness?

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Author's Note: Sorry for ending it like this. Also, in this story, Gina (Gene) is still alive. And no, I don't hate MaiXNaru pairings if you are wondering and in fact, I love them together but I just want Naru to take some pain because he left saying Mai did not love him but Gene. This is actually not the actual ending. The ending is for you to choose whether you want Mai to end up with Naru or Natsu or neither of them. You're choice.

Here some quote for the characters:

"Coming together is a beginning. Keeping together is a progress. Working together is a success." –SPR group-

"The pain can't be healed even if you cry…find someone else to love…because the pain made by the one you love can only be healed by him himself." –Mai-

"Love, though it's such a simple emotion, why is it that just as you fall in love, things get difficult?" –Mai, Naru, & Natsu-

"Avoid running back to that one you need to walk away from." –Mai-

"Waiting is easy…you know what's hard? EXPECTING." –Mai & Natsu-

"I didn't know what's important until it's gone." –Naru-

"No matter how hard you lie to yourself, it will never change. You have fallen in love and there's no turning back." –Mai, Naru & Natsu-

"Watching you with someone else pains me but I will bear it all just to see you happy." –Mai & Natsu-

"I don't want to see you in pain anymore. So please can I replace him instead?" –Natsu-

"Death won't stop me in guiding those important to me." –Gina (Gene)-

"I've been with you always but why can't you see me?" –Mai & Natsu-

"I love you but I know you don't." –Mai & Naru-


End file.
